


送餐员

by Popcat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：Ruvik还是Ruben的时候，他曾经遣散了家里所有的仆人。可看作同居au的前传。





	送餐员

一整个庞大的家族庄园唯一的主人，Ruben Victoriano，已经在家里这么走来走去，寻找着哪怕一丁点的食物一个小时了，换而言之他已经离开他的实验室在这种无谓的事情上浪费了整整一个小时的生命，Ruben阴郁的想着，在这一个小时里他也许就可以让那实验产生突破性的进展，但是现在他却不得不停止这一切，让那些哀嚎着的实验品继续呆在他们的笼子里而不是他们应该在的地方，他该死的真的需要吃东西。 

时间回到一个小时前，昨晚通宵未眠的Ruben终于抽空把眼睛从他的实验日记和泡在福尔马林液中的大脑移到了悬在房间中间的钟表上，然后皱起了眉头，他把本子翻到前几页，才发现离上一次记录进食已经过了30小时零4分钟。他从座位上起来，差点因为双腿长时间不过血的酸麻无力而摔了一跤，他把手撑在桌子上，等待自己适应过来，才以一种古怪的跛姿走出自己所在的只有简单的生活必需品的小房间。

Ruben往实验室的门口走去，却发现根本没有任何食物从那里的小窗口被放进来，在稍稍诧异了一会以后，然后他才想起里自己已经在几天前粗暴的赶走了这里除他以外的所有活人,让他们连着行李一块滚蛋。他需要一个完全的秘密的不被打扰的地方，不需要那些叽叽喳喳的，在这栋房子里走来走去不知道什么时候就会“不小心”闯进来的仆人。

但是现在他已经发现他们还是有点存在价值的。

为了能够保持良好的状态，就算他恨透了自己的这具身体，他也需要进食了。

于是他就这样，异常恼火的找了整整60分钟的厨房和任何可能会有食物的地方，这样的恼怒让他感到虚弱的同时又有点头晕眼花，他相信那是饥饿的作用。

最终他在自己家门口发现一张传单，是一家意大利风味餐厅的传单，看来无论你走到哪里，或者你是谁，都无法阻止有人往你的身上，手上和住所里发传单的可能。唯一能做的，Ruben想到，唯一能够解决现在的问题的方法就是：他需要叫外卖。

也许还有把那些有点智商的活人仆人再找回来的必要。

Ruben拿起电话打通了那个号码。

\-------------------------------------------- 

当一个人不做警察的时候，他还是有很多事情可以做的，比如浇浇花，修修草坪，或是帮某个朋友看他的意大利风味餐厅，这不是Sebastian第一次在难得的休假时期被人抓走当雇员，也许也不是最后一次，有时候他想他不应该那么好心的帮助他人，但是更多他只是感受到一种警察职业带给他的使命感和责任感罢了，尤其是那个朋友承诺他所有东西免费吃的时候。

当电话铃声响起的时候，Sebastian端正态度接起电话：“你好，这里是....”，然后他四处环顾却没找到店名，“....是一家意大利风味餐厅，请问有什么是我可以为你做的？”

那边的声音听起来挺阴森而且还颇为不耐烦，不过Sebastian没怎么在意，这样的人他见多了，当警察就是有这种好处。他细心为对面解答了各种各样属于他的业务范围内的问题，不过他业务不熟，好在还可以从菜单上找来照念。最后他们因为一个小问题纠结了很久，Sebastian也不知道到底是扁平意面还是双旋粉比较配奶油蘑菇和奶油蘑菇培根，他对这方面不是很在意，而对方似乎在这些方面很是挑剔。这让Sebastian认定对方不是奇奇怪怪的现代贵族就是某些以恐吓著称的美食评论家。

等对面把电话挂掉之后，Sebastian已经在心里给对方起了一打阴沉挑剔的外号。他迅速加热并且打包了外卖送货上门，准备干完这单继续回来看店。至于后来发生的事情，如果不是Sebastian多次狂敲大门无果，他是不会私闯民宅的，而这也使他碰见了因为低血糖晕倒的阴沉先生。

End

自由发展（同居au）

简介：可看作上一篇的后续。

Sebastian觉得无论如何，不管这是不是约会，他们都不应该坐在客厅的沙发上吃着垃圾食品和喝冰镇碳酸饮料，看探索频道。没错，他们在看探索频道，因为Ruben似乎对节目里的《人脑的奥秘》格外感兴趣，而Sebastian只希望这玩意儿赶快结束，有它在他怀疑Ruben甚至根本不会抽空看他一眼。

“这部记录片....呃，”Sebastian试图引起他的注意，他想不起事情到底是怎么变成这样的，“.....拍摄于2011年。”

刚刚一直目不转睛的盯着屏幕的Ruben终于开口说了他这半个小时一来除“嗯”以外的第一句话。

“很有趣。”Ruben顿了顿，加了一句，“对我来说。”

感谢上帝他终于肯理我了，Sebastian叹息。

而事实上Ruben一直坐在那里，一部分心思放在电视里因为切除右脑而痊愈的小朋友Lili身上，一部分却在注意Sebastian的行动。他感觉自己靠近Sebastian的那一半身体因为紧张而僵硬了，而且随着时间的推移越变越糟，当Sebastian开口说话的时候他的半边胃袋不舒服的拧住了，这让他有把刚刚喝下去的碳酸饮料全都吐出来的冲动。Ruben真是恨透这种感觉了，他不知道Sebastian为什么对他这么感兴趣，也不知道他想从他身上得到什么，他该死的甚至都搞不清楚他自己到底是怎么了。在这场博弈中他似乎从来没有掌控过局势，这种前所未有的状况让Ruben有些沮丧。

Ruben又想起了Laura那天在电话里对他说的话：“Ruben，你为什么不试试呢，让事情自由发展下去，你会发现不是所有的事情都需要掌控。”

自由发展，Ruben在心里默念。

等Ruben真的把头转过来的时候，Sebastian发现自己其实并没有什么要说的，坐在他旁边的这个消瘦苍白的男子正用他的黄眼睛以一种阴郁而探究的目光看着他，就像在和一头大胆的驯鹿对峙的狼，只不过他们现在坐在软乎乎的沙发上，看上去实在没什么实在的威胁性。

Sebastian知道Ruben在等他开口，于是他把手里的杯子放在了桌子上，而那仿佛钉在自己身上的目光随着他的手移到了桌子上又移回这边。

“你知道，我们已经共同住在这里7个月了。”

“7个月零6天。”

“7个月零六天。这么长时间了，我想我们已经对对方有一定的了解了。”

“只是你了解了我而已，Sebastian。”Ruben有点不悦的说道。

“好吧，我以为........你对我这个人不是很感兴趣。”

“那是以前，现在有点，不太一样，你和其他人，“Ruben皱起了眉头，仿佛在斟酌着自己的用词：“尤其是发生这么多事以后。” 

不知道是不是Ruben的错觉，Sebastian的脸突然明亮起来，让他有想要殴打它的冲动。

但是Sebastian很快就收敛了自己的神情，“我还记得我第一个月的时候连自己的室友是谁都不知道，除了名字。”

“我也不是很清楚，不过我看了你的照片。”Ruben嘟囔道。

Sebastian微笑着看向Ruben，那比较完整的左侧的半边脸正在电视发出的微光下忽明忽暗，比起旁边颜色较暗的皮肤，仿佛直接的悬浮在黑暗里，他发现自己的目光似乎无法从那高耸而刻薄的鼻子上移走：“这么说我们扯平了。”他咽了口唾沫，强迫自己把注意力放在正确的地方，“你怎么会想起来找人合租呢，你不像是喜欢和别人住在一起的类型。”

“Laura说我需要，”Ruben摸了摸鼻子，把头微微侧向远离Sebastian的那一边：“她不放心我一个人，尽管我告诉她我会没事的。”

“那就解释的通了。”

然后他们又聊一会，大多数时候都是Sebastian在说话，Ruben安静的听着，一如既往的沉默。Sebastian说起自己的一些童年趣事，他和父亲还有Joseph 一起出去钓鱼却没有给车加油，后来三个人只好像鸭子一样的在车里窝了一晚上，Joseph 还被他这里有狼的言论吓哭了。

“你有一个好父亲和好朋友，而我父亲不是很喜欢我，从那次火灾之前就是那样。”

Sebastian看见Ruben没被烧伤的那边嘴角微微提起的难以察觉的弧度，想起火灾对面前这个男人的伤害，以至于他变成了这样，突然感到一阵难过。

“我很抱歉。”

“不管那是什么，都过去了。”Ruben这样说道，眼睛注视着空气中的一点：“我和他断绝了关系，也不会再对他抱有什么期望。”

接下来的一段时间，谁也没有说话，纪录片已经放完了，现在正在播一则关于牙膏的广告。Sebastian看向Ruben，发现他仿佛正沉浸在回忆里的，正当Sebastian考虑着是否要将这次的话题进行下去的时候，Ruben的声音突然响起来。

他微微的耸了一下肩，Sebastian敏锐的察觉到他平常是不做这个动作的：“你为什么如此......关心我。”

“那并没有什么原因。”

“不可能没有一个目的。”Ruben有些不解的摇了摇头，他看向Sebastian的眼神在防备之中有些疑惑：“因为钱，别的什么，还是那些研究成果？”

“听着，Ruben，我之所以........关心你并不是因为那些东西，你难道从来没有哪怕一丁点的感觉吗，对我。”Sebastian用一种坚硬而炙热地眼神看着Ruben，像火焰一样，这让他有点害怕了，面前这个黑发的男人想要的远比他想的更出乎意料，他极力的想逃开他的眼神，却发现自己无路可退。

“我不知道你在说什么，我想我得走了。”Ruben有些慌乱的站起来，打翻了一桶爆米花，它们散落在地板上，一粒一粒的粘在一起，但是Ruben现在完全不想管它们，并且这里也没有人想管。

“Ruben。”Sebastian也跟着他站了起来，一把拉住了他的手臂，Sebastian知道如果他错过了这次，他就再也没有下一次这么做的机会了：“拜托你了，留下吧，我需要你。”

去他自由发展。

等Sebastian反应过来的时候，他已经坐在沙发上了，Ruben正用手按着他的肩膀把他靠在沙发背上，Sebastian发现Ruben正在用一种非常可怕的眼神看着他，这还是他头一次离那双黄眼睛那么近，这让Sebastian觉得不管现在Ruben现在是要掐死他还是怎么样他都不会反抗。

然后出乎Sebastian意料的是，Ruben以一种非常惊人的气势把嘴唇狠狠的撞在了他的嘴上，“天呐。”这是他唯一想到的一句话。

Sebastian把手放在Ruben烧伤的那一侧脸上，用拇指碰触着那些伤疤，这让Ruben小小的退缩了一下，不过Sebastian没有给他任何机会的用另一只手搂住他的腰把他拉近，他含住Ruben的上嘴唇，轻轻的吮吸，他觉得这比他吻的任何一个人都好。

End


End file.
